Sacrifice
by Jinkoo
Summary: Un nouveau chapitre unique sur le couple que je préfère et dont on ne parle pas assez.


Bonjour à tous ^^ Et oui une nouvelle fic lol Bon, les persos ne  
m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus. Bonne lecture  
  
Sacrifice  
  
'' Que part mon sang soit lavé l'affront  
de nos pères  
  
Que part ma vie soit levé la malédiction  
  
des ancêtres ''  
  
~*~  
  
Je marchais tranquillement dans la rue lorsque que je sentis une douleur féroce au niveau de mon c?ur. Je portais alors ma main à l'endroit de mon mal et baissait la tête. Quand je la relevais, j'eus juste le temps de voir une silhouette féminine foncer sur moi pour me retrouver à terre. Je fermais les yeux, prêt à me transformer et à subir la terreur de la jeune fille. Mais rien ne se passa. J'ouvrais lentement mes yeux pour apercevoir et entendre une demoiselle se confondre en excuse avant de repartir en courant. Je me relevais calmement me demandant si je venais de rêver ou non, une jeune fille était tombée dans mes bras et je ne m'étais pas transformé. * La malédiction aurait-elle été rompu ? * Je marchais lentement à travers les rues, prenant mon temps pour aller là où je devais aller. Des questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, je ne savais pas comment la malédiction avait bien pu être rompu. Je me demandais si mes cousins l'avaient eux aussi remarqué, il fallait que je les voie au plus vite. Je me mettais finalement à courir afin de rentrer plus rapidement et de les voir.  
  
A mon grand étonnement, quand j'ouvris la porte, ils étaient déjà tous là, enfin presque tous. Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi à mon arrivée avec un fin sourire mais on pouvait lire dans leurs yeux tout comme dans les miens, de l'incompréhension, ils savaient eux aussi. Je m'asseyais avec eux et les interrogeais du regard avant de prendre la parole.  
  
- Vous savez ce qui c'est produit pour qu'elle soit rompu ? - Non, nous l'avons découvert tout à l'heure quand un jeune homme c'est effondré sur moi.  
  
J'étais déçu qu'ils n'aient pas plus de renseignement que moi, mais eux aussi l'étaient. Nous espérions tous savoir ce qui c'était passé pour que l'ont soit tout d'un coup libéré. Subitement, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit laissant entrer un Ayame dans tous ses états.  
  
- Venez vite. - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aya-kun ? - Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquez, suivez-moi !  
  
C'est ce que tout le monde fît, sans autres questions, nous sortîmes de la pièce. Le serpent allait vite et j'étais plutôt fatigué mais je ne ralentissais pas, cela devait être grave pour qu'Aya réagisse ainsi. Nos arrivâmes devant le manoir, il y avait un rassemblement de Sôma étonnant. * Akito serait-il mort ? Non, Ayame ne se serait pas pressé autant. * Le serpent ne s'arrêtait pas et passa à travers la 'foule' pour entrer dans le manoir. Nous le suivions toujours, d'un regard rapide sur les autres, je pouvais lire de l'inquiétude sur leurs visages comme ont pouvais en lire sur le mien, que s'était-il passé ? Nous dûmes arriver à destination car Aya se stoppa et après nous avoir dit de rester dehors pour le moment, il entra. Je me tournais vers les autres, nous nous interrogions du regard.  
  
- Vous pouvez entrer, mais.  
  
Je ne lui laissais pas le temps à Aya de finir et j'entrais dans la pièce. Ce que je vis ma glaça sur place. Les autres entrèrent à ma suite et s'arrêtèrent aussi. Je sentis alors leur regard se poser sur moi. Des regards triste et désolé. Je m'avançais lentement, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Hatori se mit devant moi.  
  
- Je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis arrivez trop tard.  
  
Je ne lui répondais pas, me contentant de le pousser pour continuer mon avancé. Je m'arrêtais devant le lit où le corps d'une jeune fille reposait. * Pourquoi ? * Je m'agenouillais pour être à la hauteur de son visage. * Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? * Les larmes coulaient maintenant en abondance sur mon visage. Mes yeux humides la fixaient avec intensité. J'entendais alors Hatori demander à tous le monde de sortir pour me laisser seul quelques instants. Ce qu'ils firent. Je me retrouvais donc seul devant elle, devant celle qui m'était chère. Je passais lentement mes doigts tremblant le long de ses joues.  
  
Ah. kimi ga kurikaesu hitorigoto wa kimi no saigo ni boku ga sakenda  
kotoba   
  
(Ah le monologue que tu répètais ce sont les mots que je criais quand tu es  
morte)  
  
inori ga todoita no ka. me no mae ni kioku no mama no kimi ga iru   
  
(Est-ce que ma prière s'est réalisée? Tu es dans mes yeux tel un souvenir)  
  
Ah. kimi ga kurikaesu hitorigoto wa dare mo shiru hazu mo nai saigo no  
kotoba   
  
(Ah le monologue que tu répètes c'est peut-être les mots de la mort que  
personne ne connait(?))  
  
kake yotta boku wa kimi wo daki furueru yubi de hoho wo nazoru   
  
(J'ai couru vers toi, je t'ai prise dans mes bras puis t'ai touchée les  
joues avec mes doigts tremblants)  
  
Ah. boku no negai wo kanaete kureta sora ni yadoru aruji e  
(Ah exaucez ma prière, vous qui vivez dans le ciel que vous nous avez  
donné)  
  
mou ichido negai wo kanaete. "kanojo ni kokoro wo modoshite"   
  
(Exaucez-moi encore une prière, rendez-lui son âme)  
  
tsumetai hitomi de sora wo mitsumeteru  
(Je contemple le ciel avec mes yeux gelés)  
  
kaeru beki basho wo shitte iru ka no you ni   
  
(Comme si tu ne connaissais pas l'endroit où tu devais revenir)  
  
Ah. boku no negai wo kanaete kureta sora ni yadoru aruji e  
(Ah exaucez ma prière, vous qui vivez dans le ciel que vous nous avez  
donné)  
  
mou ichido negai wo kanaete. "kanojo ni kokoro wo modoshite"   
  
(Exaucez-moi encore une prière, rendez-lui son âme)  
  
Ah. boku no negai wo kanaete kureta sora ni yadoru aruji e  
(Ah exaucez ma prière, vous qui vivez dans le ciel que vous nous avez  
donné)  
  
saigo no negai wo kanaete. "kanojo wo yasuraka ni nemurasete"   
  
(Exaucez-moi une dernière prière, faites-la dormir paisiblement)  
  
tsumetai yubi de namida no ato wo nazoru  
(Avec mes doigts froids je sèche mes larmes)  
  
furueru koe de "sora ni kaeshite." to kurikaesu  
(Je répète avec une voix tremblante vers le ciel "rendez-la moi")  
  
Je détachais mon regard de son visage pour observer la pièce. Mes yeux se posèrent sur des feuilles à quelques mètres de là où je me trouvais. Je me levais et les prenais dans mes mains. Mon regard se figea sur plusieurs morceaux de phrase.  
  
« Rompre la malédiction.un sacrifice.leurs délivrance.à tout jamais la  
liberté. »  
  
Je baissais les yeux, je venais de comprendre, elle s'était sacrifiée pour nous libérer, elle avait sacrifier sa vie pour que la malédiction soit levé, pour que nous soyons heureux. Je m'approchais de nouveau de son corps sans vie.  
  
- Comment veux-tu que je sois heureux si tu n'es pas avec moi.?  
  
Je m'allongeais à ses côtés et observait son visage vidé de toute vie. Je ne pouvais empêcher les larmes de couler. J'entendais alors la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi. Je ne me retournais pas.  
  
- Je peux rester ? * Fait ce qu'il te plait. * - Parle moi * Laisse moi. * - S'il te plait, je n'aime pas te voir ainsi. * Et moi je n'aime pas la voir ainsi. * - Regarde moi ! * Laisse moi. * - Regarde moi !!! - Laisse moi !!!  
  
Il s'était approché de moi. Je m'étais retourné vers lui avec un regard noir empli de larmes. Je pouvais voir qu'il était désolé, mon regard ce fit subitement plus calme et je me jetais dans ses bras pour pleurer. Il sera ses bras autour de moi et me caressa doucement les cheveux. Il me murmurait des phrases réconfortante mais pourtant j'avais toujours aussi mal.  
  
- Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a rien dit ? - Je ne sais pas.  
  
Il prit délicatement mon menton et me releva la tête pour que nos regards se rencontre.  
  
- Mais je sais qu'elle n'aimerai pas te voir ainsi. - Je sais.mais. * .je l'aimais plus que tout, plus que ma vie, pourquoi. * - mais.je ne comprend pas sa raison - Elle voulait que nous soyons libre - Oui mais à quoi bon être délivré si elle n'est plus là ?  
  
Il restai muet, il savait pourquoi je disais ça, il comprenait ma peine et ma réaction. Il déposa un doux baiser sur mon front avant de ressortir de la pièce. Je retournais alors au-près de celle que j'aimais et qui à tous jamais aurai mon amour et mon coeur. Je passais lentement ma main dans ses cheveux. Je ne pleurais plus à présent. Je la fixai et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Même si je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as sacrifiée ta vie alors que nous pouvions être heureux ensemble, je t'aimerais jusqu'a ce que mon c?ur cesse de battre dans ma poitrine. Je t'aime Rin, adieu.  
  
* Fin *  
  
Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ dite le moi par review si vous le souhaitez kissousssss. Haru : Pourquoi c'est toujours tragique entre moi et Rin dans tes fics ??? Moi : Parce-que je fait ce que je veux. Rin : Tu pourrais quand même me laisser être avec lui, non ? Moi : On verra ^^ A sinon, je tien à préciser que si vous avez lu ma fic 'Regret', les perso sont Rin et Haru ^^ avec une apparition de Shigure. 


End file.
